Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-24.76.204.180-20191005214124
i just realised.... the saddest part of the short story isnt even a heartbroken Keefe, even though that definitely hurts ALL of us. i think the saddest part is that Alden knows that the Tribunal isnt gonna be easy for Fitz, heck, it won't be easy for anyone. Keefe was forced to realise his mother's grand plan for him and realise that Tam was kidnapped because of him. Linh must be going through heck because her only family gave himself up to a group of murderers to protect her, and Fitz and Biana had to confront their manipulative brother who barely escaped from their grasp AGAIN, even though Fitz nearly KILLED HIM. i know that not all of the Keeper gang will be at the Tribunal. but what makes their conversation especially heartbreaking is the fact that Alden is very aware of Keefe's feelings for Sophie, and is also aware of her subconscious feelings for him aswell (remember the painting he gave her? the book says ALL of the adults and bodyguards were moved to tears, which includes Alden. no friends hig that way without some sort of mutual attraction, especially since she nearly burst into tears immediately.), and doesn't want Keefe to pursue Sophie because he wants Fitz to feel like something, some RELATIONSHIP is stable in his life, because tbh, he's been a jerky friend to Keefe, even going as far as to imply that Keefe was too stupid to know about his mom's Nevereseen involvement, but imma skip that for now. rather than being able to let Fitz go through the Tribunal with his family and solve it together, he has to drag two of his closest friends along with him because he DOESNT TRUST FITZ ENOUGH WITH HIS ANGER ISSUES!!! THAT is the worst part of it. As much as i love/loved Alden, this is unacceptable, because this shows that he, along with everyone else in the Black Swan, has recognized that Fitz is not able to take pain well, especially when someone betrays/hurts him emotionally. so instead of talking to his son and telling him that perhaps lashing out is NOT the way you deal with a trauma, he is technically showing Fitz that him not being able to control himself when he's upset is okay, even towards other people that arent to blame for his pain. this might sound harsh, but that sounds like it might be a place where Alden is failing in his parenting, because he's allowing Fitz to act like this rather than advise him on healthier ways to deal with his emotions. so, unfortunately but not surprisingly, he can FORSEE Fitz lashing out at SOPHIE, who does NOT deserve that, and he doesn't want to ruin their "relationship", so he is using his own past love story to sugarcoat the fact that he doesn't want Keefe to interfere in their relationship, when he clearly hasnt been doing so, as of Flashback. so instead of not inviting Sophie to the Tribunal so they can deal with it as a family and avoid any FURTHER tension in the relationships between Keefe, Sophie and Fitz, he is trying to protect Sophie and Fitz's friendship/relationship by SACRIFICING Keefe's relationship with the both of them aswell!! how fair is that?! sorry this was way too long